


Milt Likes to Watch

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: Milt Likes....... [1]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: BAMF Russ, Fluff, M/M, Milt Watches, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt likes to watch, he's not a stalkers but he needs this. Russ has some hidden talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milt Likes to Watch

Milt, he likes to watch. There was this small dinky little yard behind the BCPD. It wasn’t much; just a patch of green grass surrounded by chained link fence. Milt knew he’d always have a great view from the corner window on the second floor. At the same time everyday, Milt knew he’d see him there.

It was a Friday, the weather was surprisingly pleasant. The FBI was reviewing the case’s evidence. The detectives over in the BCPD office were chasing their leads on paper and Russ had left his desk five minutes ago. Milt made his way upstairs at the six-minute mark. He made himself comfortable perched on the window ledge and looked down on the scene before him.

Russ had taken off his shoes; his pants were rolled up to his knees. The jacket he’d worn and his tie were slung over the fence as he unbuttoned his shirtsleeves to roll them up. Milt found the look suited him. He smiled when the older man took a second to peer left and right to see if anyone was watching. Russ walked to the corner of the yard only to turn around and bouncing on the balls of his feet just a bit. He flexed his hands, and stuck out his tongue before taking a lunging jump. Russ threw his arms up above his head before throwing a round off, then a back handspring followed and a back flip after that. It was a graceful pass infused with power. Russ landed on his feet and he pumped his fist in the air in celebration, and he turned around. This, this was what Milt came up here for because Russell Agnew’s face was alight with a shinning smile, the worry lines and stress just melted away. The man in the yard was the real Russel Agnew.

Milt watched the older man throw a few more flips, enjoying a moment of carefree abandon before making his way back downstairs. One day Milt would walk out there and sit in the yard as Russ tumbled. At those moments Milt didn’t think he’d ever see something more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading.


End file.
